Découvrir la vie avant qu’il ne soit trop tard
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: et oui encore un 3X5 pour changer, et forcément qui vas souffrir? Lisez et vous verez (Duo: ta pas résumer là!) Ouai et alors?


**Kyô maxwell : tien tien sa faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu traîner dans le coin Wuffy !**

**Wufei tendu : ha ?**

**Kyô Maxwell ! Tu ne m'évitais pas par hasard ?**

**Wufei sur tendu : non pas du tout !**

**Kyô Maxwell : et bien sur tu n'es pas au courant de qui m'a voler mon coffret Gravitation VOSTF !**

**Wufei : mais c'est pas moi, je ne t'es voler que tes DVD Gundam !**

**Kyô Maxwell : HAHA ! PIEGER ! J'AI ¨PAS LES DVD GRAVITATION VOSTF CAR SA N'EXISTE PAS !...BOUUUEUH ! OUIN ! snif z'existe pô ! é.è, je vais me venger sur Wuffy !**

**Wuffy :hééééé !**

**Découvrir la vraie vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :**

BON WUFFY EN VOITURE DEPECHE !S'exclame joyeusement Duo

sa vas ! Sa vas pas la peine de gueuler ! Bougonne le chinois en s'avançant vers la voiture

En effet les G boys devaient changer de planque. Oz les avaient repéré, enfin c'est ce que disaient les profs :

et moi je m'assois où ? S'exclame t'il en regardant la voiture surchargé. Heero et Quatre étaient à l'avant, et derrière eux se trouvaient Duo et Trowa ainsi que tout le matériel informatique qui sortait du coffre et qui prenait plus d'une place pour lui :

bin vu que t'es le plus petit ! Commence Duo avec un grand sourire

JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

bon si tu veux ! En tout cas comme t'es toujours le plus petit hé bin tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux du plus grand !

Les yeux ébène s'élargissent et se pose sur le visage tout rouge de Trowa :

bon Chang tu montes ! Rouspète Heero

heu…….mais mais mais mais…….

allez Wuffy, me dit pas que t'en ai pas capable !

bien sur que si, le voyage ne sera pas long, hein ? Questionne t'il en prenant place sur les genoux du français tout raide.

y a douze heures de route, on y sera demain matin ! Affirme tranquillement Quatre une carte routière dans les mains

que quoi ?

bon bin moi je vais vous laissez et partir dans le monde des rêves ! Baille Duo en sortant déjà les écouteur et en s'endormant à l'autre bout de la voiture. Heero se concentra sur sa nouvelle mission, conduire et Quatre après avoir mis la radio, continua d'examiner la carte :

je……….je ne suis pas trop lourd ? Murmure Wufei à l'intention de son siège

heu pas du tout……

Wufei plus que confus se rapproche de la vitre pour apercevoir le paysage, ce qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose que sa situation embarrassante.

Trowa quand a lui fixait intensément le cou de son vis-à-vis, sur lequel quelques mèches d'ébène semblaient ondoyer. Il avait envies d'en attraper une mais se ravisa lorsque leur propriétaire se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

tu as vu sa ? Je n'en avais jamais vu ! S'exclame t'il en désignant un coucher de soleil assez proche

hm………c'est beau…..Souffle Trowa en souriant et en observant son occupant, il ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait le monde

Plus le voyage en voiture passait, plus Wufei s'extasiait sur le monde extérieur, comme si il venait de naître. Trowa trouvait cela assez curieux, il se demandait qu'elle enfance avait t'il pu avoir pour s'extasier de toutes c'est choses, enfin avez t'il eu une enfance ?

La nuit était tombée, Heero ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, contrairement à Quatre qui s'était littéralement endormi, Duo aussi avait sombré dans les rêves. Wufei quand a lui était bouiner contre le torse du châtain, agrippant son pull dans son poing. Trowa était attendri, il caressa une des mèches du chinois qui balayait son front. Son visage était serein, Trowa fixait un instant ses lèvres, il aurait voulu lui donner un baiser mais il se retint. Wufei n'en restait pas moins un loup solitaire, mais il resserra tout de même son étreinte.

Wufei ouvre un œil, ils étaient encore sur la route ? Ou il se trouvait dans son lit car il était presque allongé ! Il lève les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il était affaler sur le châtain endormi lui aussi. Confus il tenta de se redresser mais les bras du jeune homme le serrer trop fort. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, Trowa se réveille difficilement, il fixe Wufei quelques minutes, lève un sourcil puis se souvenant sûrement de l'endroit où il se trouvait desserre son étreinte :

oups désoler Wufei !

c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'étais complètement affaler sur toi ! Affirme t'il en se remettant droit

Celui sursauta, il ressentait quelque chose de dur presser contre sa cuisse. Non s'était son imagination qui lui jouait sûrement des tours. Lentement il se tourne vers le châtain rouge comme une pivoine et visiblement mal à l'aise t'il en balbutiant

es ce qu'on est bientôt arriver ?

hein ? Heu oui normalement !

Yuy on peut pas s'arrêter pour une pause petit déjeuner ? Questionne Wufei

ok, station service à 2km ! Marmonne t'il

OUAAAAAAAAA ! Baille Duo en se réveillant à son tour, on est pas encore arriver ?

bientôt !

Duo passe sa tête à travers le matériel informatique afin de discerner ses voisins de banquette :

bin pourquoi t'es tout rouge Trowa ? Wuffy ta peloter pendant que tu dormais ! Sourit le natté

Trowa se replia dans son rougissement alors que Wufei semblais furieux et le foudroyait du regard :

la ferme Maxwell !

Quatre réveille toi, on fait une pause ! Murmure Heero en secouant doucement l'arabe

Celui-ci émerge enfin et tout les cinq abandonne la voiture afin de prendre un petit déjeuner dans une station service :

waaaaaaaaaaa ! Baille Duo en s'étirant enfin une pause, Hee-chan il reste encore combien d'heures de route ? Questionne t'il en accourrant vers le brun qui était déjà devant les machines à cafés

trois heures environs………..

Wufei, Trowa, vous voulez un café ? Propose Quatre avec de la petite monnaie dans la main

Le français hoche la tête en signe d'approbation :

heu non merci Quatre, je voudrais un chocolat s'il te plait ! Demande Wufei en observant attentivement des peluches colorées sur les étalages. Tout le monde se retourne étonner :

Wufei sa va ? S'inquiète Duo

oui ! Sourit t'il en caressant le pelage doux d'un petit panda en peluche

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardent consterné, depuis qu'ils avaient délivré Wufei d'une base d'Oz il y a quelques jours, son comportement avait radicalement changé, comme si il était devenu humain :

tien ! Fit Quatre en lui tendant un gobelet brûlant

merci ! Sourit t'il en avalant le breuvage

je trouve qu'il a changé ! Souffle le blond au perfect soldier qui lui aussi avait remarqué le changement soudain du comportement du pilote 05

Après s'être restaurer et enfin détendu, Heero donne l'ordre de revenir dans la voiture. Mettant un terme à leur pause :

où est Trowa ? S'étonne le chinois en voyant la plage arrière gauche vide

il a dit qu'il devait acheter un truc avant de partir ! Lui explique Quatre

ha ?

le vla ! S'exclame Duo en sortant sa tête par la fenêtre

Celui-ci pressa le pas afin d'atteindre rapidement la voiture. Il s'assoit dans celle-ci et invite Wufei à prendre place sur ses genoux. Le reste du voyage se déroula sous les chants tonitruant de Duo, ses engueulades avec Wufei qui gigotait sur les genoux de Trowa, d'un baccalauréat remporter par Quatre. Enfin le voyage prit fin, nos cinq G boys arrivent enfin dans leur nouvelle planque, disons villa Winner. Chacun avait sa chambre et sa salle de bain :

sa c'est que j'appel la belle vie ! S'exclame Duo en déboulant dans le salon et en s'affalant sur le divan

c'est magnifique ! Ajoute Wufei en entrant à son tour

oui, mon père tenait son harem ici ! Sourit Quatre en commençant déjà à déchargé la voiture, aider par Heero qui connecta tout de suite son ordinateur

Hee-chan débranche un peu ! S'exclame Duo en se faisant virer du canapé par le français qui y posaient les valises. Tu viens Wuffy on vas visité ! Appel t'il en s'adressant à son nouveau compagnon de jeu

oui j'arrive ! Répond Wufei enthousiaste en suivant le natté dans les escaliers

Une fois hors de porter Quatre s'avance vers Heero :

là y a un malaise !

hn ?

Wufei n'est pas normale ! Il ne se comporte plus comme avant !

depuis qu'il revient d'une détention chez Oz, il faudrait lui demander ce qui c'est passé ! Murmure Heero en prenant son menton entre ses doigts

La journée se passa ainsi, Heero scotcher sur son ordinateur, Duo à bichonner son Deathscythe, Trowa à tenter de lire à coter de Duo qui hurlait qu'on lui avait voler des pièces de Gundam, Quatre à essayer de calmer Duo et de préparer quelque chose à manger en même temps, et Wufei allonger dehors, contemplant les nuages, les oiseaux, et les feuilles vertes des arbres. Le soir tomba bien vite sur la petite villa et après le repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations :

dit Heero sa te dit de regarder le film de ce soir avec moi ? Questionne joyeusement Quatre en regardant le programme télé

c'est quoi comme genre de film ? Murmure t'il en finissant de taper un rapport

c'est un film d'horreur ''Bloody coupe ongle'' !

Heero lève les yeux vers le blondinet souriant et secoue la tête affirmativement, tout en se levant de son siège, afin de s'installer dans le canapé

bon bin moi je vais prendre un bain dans le jacuzzi ! S'exclame Duo avant de disparaître

Trowa, Wufei vous le regardez avec nous ?

Le français fit un signe négatif de la tête en prétextant devoir envoyer un rapport à son mentor, Wufei quand à lui voulais allez lire dans sa chambre :

bon bin il ne reste que nous deux ! Sourit Quatre en se bouinant contre son amant, celui-ci lui passe amoureusement la main dans les cheveux alors que la jeune héroïne du film voyais sa meilleure amie Angéla se faire décapiter à coup de coupe ongle.

Wufei, allonger sur son lit, lisait son deuxième livre de la soirée. Ses yeux passaient avec rapidité de ligne en ligne comme si il était presser d'en entamer un troisième. Enfin ses yeux se stop entendant des petits coups timides frapper à sa porte :

oui ?

c'est Trowa…

entre ! Prit t'il en se redressant en tailleur

Celui-ci pénètre dans la chambre du chinois timidement, il hésite un moment avant de s'approcher de lui :

je peux t'aider ? Sourit le chinois

heu………je voulais te donner sa ! Se lance le châtain en lui tendant un petit paquet

hm ? S'étonne l'autre en acceptant le présent, qu'est ce que c'est ?

ouvre ! Murmure Trowa en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

Le chinois le fixe un instant, puis ses yeux se poses sur le cadeau, il défait le ruban laissant le papier cadeau glisser sur un petit panda en peluche, le même qu'il admirait dans la station service :

heu………..t'avais l'air de l'aimer alors j'ai penser que sa te ferais plaisir de……..

HO JE TE REMERCIE ! S'exclame Wufei en le prenant dans ses bras, sa me fait vraiment plaisir

Après quelques minutes, Trowa brise le silence, éloignant le jeune homme sans le lâcher pour autant :

Wufei, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

hein ? De quoi parle tu ?

ton comportement à changer, je ne dit pas que ce n'est pas bien, mais si il t'arrive quelque chose sache que tu peux m'en parler par ce que…………..parce que je t'aime beaucoup…… !

Wufei baisse la tête, comme peiner :

je t'assure que je vais bien Trowa...

bon je vais te laisser…..Souffle le châtain en se relevant

non attend ! S'exclame Wufei en le retenant par le poignet

hm ?

Trowa……….fait……….fait moi l'amour !

que...quoi ?

fait moi l'amour Trowa, je voudrais le faire avec toi, par ce que moi aussi je t'aime…

Trowa se sent fondre, il se rassoit et prend le chinois dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser :

on est pas obliger de coucher ensembles tout de suite ! Susurre Trowa en rompant le baiser

hm………….s'il te plaît…

Trowa parut étonner de l'empressement de son chinois, mais il en avait envi depuis longtemps, il le prit alors doucement, tendrement, toute la nuit. Alors que le français sombrait dans le sommeil, serrant contre lui son précieux trésor, Wufei quand a lui l'observait sous toutes ses coutures, comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Wufei se réveil, il s'étire longuement et se tourne vers son amant, il tend la main pour chercher à tâtons son visage et le caresser tendrement, des larmes coulait sur ses joues alors qu'il souriait tristement :

merci ! Souffle t'il

A ce contacte, Trowa se réveille et s'alarme immédiatement en voyant son amour pleurer :

Qu'est ce qui se passe Wufei ! S'inquiète t'il en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main

Trowa………..merci ! Tremble le jeune homme en passant ses mains sur son visage

mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Regarde moi voyons !

je ne peux pas…

pourquoi ? S'exclame le châtain en relevant son visage, forçant son regard à croiser le sien. Un long silence s'installe, dans les yeux de Wufei, plus rien ne se reflétait, plus aucunes étincelles de vie :

tu es devenu aveugle ? Questionne t'il bouleverser

Trowa je suis désolé…

mais c'est horrible ! S'écrit le français au bord des larmes, en serrant contre lui le jeune chinois, comment sa a pu t'arriver ? Pourquoi ?

calme toi Trowa…

c'est donc pour sa que ton comportement avait changer, tu le savais, et tu ne nous a rien dit !

je ne voulais pas vous alarmer…

mais maintenant c'est encore pire ! Mais depuis quand le sais tu ?

je veux bien t'expliquer ! Commence le chinois en repoussant un peu son amant, mais d'abord calme toi s'il te plait…

Trowa respire un bon coup et tout en essuyant ses larmes s'apprête à écouter son vis-à-vis :

lorsque Oz ma séquestrer tu t'en souvient ?

Trowa murmure un léger ''oui'' de peur que son amant ne continu pas son explication :

bien sur ils ont essayés de me faire parler avec touts leurs modes de tortures possible d'où toute mes blessures lorsque que vous êtes venu…

et je me suis très inquiété…Souffle Trowa en se ressassant ce moment

et lorsqu'ils me jetait dans ma cellule ce que je ne comprenais pas s'était pourquoi ils m'aspergeait un sprays sur les yeux à chaque fois…

Oz t'a rendu aveugle…Souffle Trowa, et toi tu le savais, alors tu voulais découvrir la vrai vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, t'amuser avant de ne plus le voir…

je voulais aussi faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime ! Murmure le chinois en passant ses mains sur le visage de Trowa, lui essuyant quelques larmes au passage

mais maintenant tu n'a plus besoin de tes yeux pour découvrir les joies de la vie, car je suis la, je serais tes yeux, par ce que je t'aime

Wufei sourit et se laisse aller dans les bras de son amour, de son guide, de sa nouvelle vie.

Owaridesu

**Duo : maismaismais kesse ke c'est que cette fic ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : bin koi ? T'es triste pour Wufei maintenant toi !**

**Wufei au bord de la crise de pleur : merci Duo, je veux bien de ta pitié, paske j'en ai marre qu'elle s'en prenne a moi !**

**Duo : pas du tout, je sors avec personne je suis un vieux garçon !**

**Heero : hn !**

**Quatre : le changement fait du bien Duo !**

**Duo : alors ta qu'a changer le couple 3X5 Kyô Maxwell !**

**Trowa qui prend Wufei dans ses bras :……………… ! (Jamais jamais !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : ils sont tellement mimi, Trowa Wuwu vire au violet là !**


End file.
